


A Nice Night Camping

by SereneHats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, Gay, Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneHats/pseuds/SereneHats
Summary: When the group needs to split into groups of two for this camp night, what will become of the two men filled with hidden emotions for each other?





	1. The Fellow Lookout

Ignis was the definition of all work no play. Many called him a stickler for this, however, he simply saw himself as efficient for it. Despite, this doesn’t mean Ignis’s brain doesn't have some... distractions. The most annoying one would have to be what one would call a “crush”. It also, of course, had to be on one of his team members, a certain buff, fellow hard-ass named Gladiolus. Ignis had never planned to tell anyone about this inconvenience, yet, it had been like a plague to him more and more. Every time he looked over at Gladiolus, he couldn’t help but feel his face get a bit redder, and, as well, every time Gladiolus was in battle, he couldn’t help but contain a bit of concern flutter in his heart.

Ignis was broken out of his daydreaming of a certain man by a loud yawn coming from his silly yet sometimes bothersome blonde haired friend, Prompto. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m pooped _!_ Can we hit the sack soon?”

With that simple question, something quickly came to Ignis’s mind, something quite inconvenient. “Not quite yet I’m afraid. You see, there was some Magitek infantry scarily close to here a while back, so I think it may be best to rest in turns of two. We need to decide who gets the first shift.” He nodded, nearly glancing over to see if Gladiolus approved, which of course, was a completely silly thing to do. What was he, a preschooler desperate for approval from mommy? Of course not.

“Yeah, that seems like a good enough idea. Prompto and I will sleep first, since you two didn’t seem to say anything about being tired so... night.” Noctis said plainly, yet with that look that would always show those who know his mannerisms he was feeling smug, or at least more smug than usual.

Ignis tried to let any protest out of his mouth, replacing them simply with a sigh when he couldn’t think of any. “I suppose I should have seen this coming.” He grumbled, glancing over at Gladiolus, his heart beating much quicker than it had been before. This had to be his first time alone in.. who knows how long.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, looking Ignis straight in the eye, then all over. “You okay Ignis? You seem.. Strange. Feeling sick or something?” He asked, before getting up and doing something quite uncharacteristic of him.

Ignis looked up from his pant leg, which he had been pretending to dust off to hopefully disappear from this situation, as soon as he felt a presence get much closer, a rough hand closing in on his forehead and pressing against it.

“Huh… you feel a little warm too. Dumbass, you know better than to push yourself that hard.” Gladiolus sighed, sitting back down soon after.

Ignis sighed in relief as he felt the air come back to his lungs, letting out a small nod as he held his hand to his chin. “Yes well... I suppose you may be right. T-there isn’t much time to take it easy lately, now is there?” He stated, staying as composed as he could.

Gladiolus let out another annoyed sigh, then grunting. “Yeah, guess so. Still, do what you can. We don’t need your body giving up on us, you’re important to this team after all.”

Ignis took a second to absorb these words, a little shock filling him. Of course, he knew that everyone needed him, he was very proud of the skills he brought, however, hearing Gladiolus say it- well that felt entirely different. “I-I suppose so. You as well Gladiolus, after all, we struggled quite a bit without your m- skill set helping us through that one temple. It  hadn’t been for Aranea providing at least half the support we have with you around, then I don’t know where we would’ve been.” He admitted, glancing over at the strong man. The only reaction to that statement was a little nod and smile, his eyes not looking at Ignis, but instead out into the distance.

The men sat there in a comfortable silence, mutual respect and hidden feelings connecting them deeply, and the small sounds of the night filling their ears.

In what only felt like a moment, a call came from the tent. “Hey you two, the real men are ready to take over for a while.”

Prompto looked between the two of them, grinning widely despite his sleepy, half awake eyes.

A pleasant, wholehearted chuckle filled both men as they headed into the tent, not yet prepared for what they were about to face.

After all, how awkward can it get with just two men sleeping in a tent, who are both filled with hidden emotions?


	2. Inside the Broken Tent

Ignis was definitely the first to notice how this situation would go for a while. How could he not when as soon as he squished in next to Gladiolus, his heart began banging like a drum and the tent seemed to become 10 times smaller than it had been before. He looked over at the other man, who in Ignis’s eyes, seemed completely fine despite being a bit more rigid. He watched Gladiolus shiver for a split second, suddenly feeling a cold wave hit him too. The big question was, what was that coming from-?!

Ignis’s eyes quickly glanced over to the source, widening at the sight. A hole in their tent? How much more annoying could this get? He shivered once again, then looked over at Gladiolus, who had fully recovered, despite being assaulted with the same short breaths of freezing cold air. Gladiolus quickly noticed the difference between them, letting out a chuckle and wrapping his blankets around Ignis to both warm him and keep him from throwing them off. “We don’t need you sicker than earlier, now do we?” Gladiolus asked, eyes seeming to light up when they met Ignis's. 

This is the part where Ignis’s tired, cold body seemed to betray him. His head fell forward, landing on Gladiolus’s rough chest and resting there, though perhaps not completely involuntarily. The feeling in this moment, quite honestly, was magnificent. The soft beating of the man’s heart, the warmth that permeated from him, and the comfort of being so close to one that he loves. 

“Ah.. apologies Gladiolus, I’ll-” He began to say as he got up, before quickly being softly forced down.

“No, stay. This is-” Gladiolus hesitated, obviously searching for words. “Nice.” He stated, before wrapping his own arms around Ignis, suddenly seeming just as red as the other man.

Ignis saw this nice moment as the perfect chance to get everything off his chest. After all, why not stack more awkwardness ontop of the existing pile? 

“Ah... Gladiolus," He began, "I have a confession to make. Something I’ve been concealing. You see, whenever you’re near me I get… ah, no wrong phrasing, sorry. You see, we all have special people in our life and y-you are one, in a very special. Ah.. that doesn’t make much more sense, does i-?” 

Gladiolus let out a small chuckle, his hand now covering Ignis to stop the man from spiraling too far down into his explanation. No clue how far that'd go. “Enough Iggy. I get it... I kind of guessed-- and hoped too, I guess.” He chuckled oncemore, a blissful smile on his face, his lips soon going down and replacing his hand, pressed right against Ignis’s own rough lips.

Ignis’s eyes widened for a short second before shutting, enjoying the few seconds of the awkward kiss that blossomed between the two romantically challenged men. They both pulled away, small and warm chuckles growing between them, still resting against one another. “I suppose we should get some sleep hm? We’ll have quite a day explaining this to the other two.” Ignis stated, beginning to lie down. 

Gladiolus gave a small nod, “Sounds good. Night Iggy.” He said, wrapping around the other man to both keep him warm and keep in mind the feeling of love that had permeated between them, and would continue to grow and be cultivated, should the two work to keep it alive.

And as we all know, Iggy was  _ very  _ dedicated to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! If you're anyone but Kei and you're reading this, first, thank you so much, and second, I'm so sorry, haha. I'm a little bit rusty in the writing department right now I feel. This story is dedicated completely to my lovely friend Kei, who I hope will be filled with joy at it!  
> If you guys have any constructive criticism, feel free to comment below. Anyway, Next chapter should be up tomorrow, so please be patient! Thank you so much for reading once again!


End file.
